The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×domesticum known by the varietal name ‘Elegance Lavender’. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the cross of unpatented proprietary breed variety Seedling #197 Lavender, as the female parent, and unpatented proprietary breed variety Seedling #102 Lavender, as the male parent. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and temperatures of 60° F. night and 68° F. day, has a response time of twelve weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 6 inch pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 150-200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘Elegance Lavender’. Characteristics that distinguish ‘Elegance Lavender’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder include:                1. ‘Elegance Lavender’ is very early to flower;        2. Very free flowering;        3. Covers the plant very well with flowers; and        4. Earlier, with more free flowering than ‘Emperor’ (not patented).        